A common expedient in zero force connection of the terminal pins of electronic packages and contacts of connectors is the use of a cam member mounted for translation in the connector to displace the connector contacts into electrical engagement with terminal pins of the package after previous force-free insertion of the pins into the connector. In the varieties of such connectors known heretofore, the cam member typically has associated therewith an actuator extending from the connector to be accessible to an operator. When the actuator disposes the cam member in an inactive position, the connector contacts are in non-interfering attitude with respect to pin insertion paths. Typically, the contacts of such connectors are normally open, i.e., being self-biased to such open state as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,905, or otherwise relaxed in such state, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,688. Displacement of the contacts from such self-biased or relaxed open condition to engagement with the terminal pins occurs upon actuator movement of the cam member to its active position.
In a recent development set forth in copending patent application Ser. No. 302,445, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,703 issued Dec. 27, 1983, entitled "Electrical Connector for use with Multi-Pin Arrays", filed on Sept. 15, 1981 and commonly-assigned herewith, zero or low insertion force connection is attained in a preferred embodiment through the use of elongate contacts which are self-biased into closed state, actuator movement of a cam member being longitudinally of the contacts between an active position, opposing such closing bias of the contact elements and displacing the same to facilitate lowinsertion force entry of pins therein, and an inactive position wherein the cam member discontinues such bias-opposing function and permits self-biased tight engagement of the contact elements with the pins, giving rise to advantageous electrical performance.
A further aspect of prior art zero or low insertion force connection is seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,459, wherein plural cam members are translatable by an actuator in opposite directions into respective rearside engagements with facing contact elements to force the same into engagement with a pin freely resident therebetween, this assembly including, as a further component, a spring for advantageously maintaining the cam members in inactive state in the absence of actuator input.